


One More Night

by OshHosh (HelfenundWehren)



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: BUT ENJOY IT, F/M, How 2x18 should have ended, No smut because I didn't feel like writing it, Obviously a work of pure fiction, Should be working on other fics but here I go, Will they ever have a healthy relationship?, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelfenundWehren/pseuds/OshHosh
Summary: What if Shelby hadn’t just walked out after that quick conversation with Caleb? Basically, how I think 2x18 should have ended.





	One More Night

He heard the slap before he felt the sting. It actually took a few seconds to register Shelby had just slapped him across the face. In his stunned thoughts, Caleb didn’t catch what the spunky blond was saying with narrowed eyes and tight lips. All he could do was blink at her and hope his brother hadn’t heard the sound.

“Don’t you _dare_ talk to me like I would do something like that again.” Her tone was harsh and he was reminded that she had a temper. They’d had enough fights and drama since they’d first met. Quantico had made for some fun times.

“Don’t talk to you like what? You already ruined one Clayton’s relationship, you don’t need to ruin another’s.” Caleb said evenly. He didn’t even bring his hand up to rub the stinging spot on his cheek. No, why would he do that? Clay had already left a black eye on him from earlier in the day.

He took the moment of angry silence to look over his former fling. She was still fit, but of course she was, she was FBI and his mother’s little soldier. And her eyes had such a fire to them, the same fire they always held when they fought. Caleb found himself missing their relationship for a second. But only just a second. In retrospect, it hadn’t been the healthiest of relationships, and she did sleep with his father.

The former agent turned First Son watched as Shelby’s face contorted in anger and then just seem to go sad and then passive.

“Look, it was a mistake to do, I’ve admitted that. I am not interested in Clay other than him keeping this group running. I do not want to sleep with him, Caleb.” Her voice was an angry whisper and her hand was on the door handle when Clay stepped into the hall.

“Am I interrupting something?” His voice carried down the hall and it sounded… Amused. 

“No, I was just leaving. Have a good night, Clay.” And then Shelby slipped out the door and it was like she had never been there. Already the sting was almost gone from her slap. He just stared at where she had been standing moments before and finally brought his hand out to feel the warm spot on his cheek.

“I heard the slap. What did you say to her?”

“Eh, nothing that wasn’t true.” Half a lie really. He only had to go on how his brother seemed to react to Shelby. There was nothing saying there was something happening there… But Clay wouldn’t be the first Haas to fall under the Wyatt spell. “Is dinner ready? I’m hungry.”

Caleb turned and headed back to the kitchen, giving his brother a grin. “You’ll make a great housewife.” The tease got him a playful shove from Clay. Or, not so playful, a warning to toe the line properly. His mom may have wanted him to help with the team dynamics but Clay was in charge.

“Shut up, Caleb.”

“What, no clever retort for your recovering drug addict brother? That black sheep of the family?”

“How can I retort when you leave me no room to work with?” Clay gave a laugh as he spooned dinner out on two plates. It was just spaghetti but it was something. Better that what some of the others on the team were eating probably. 

“Ahh, true. How can I leave you room to work when I take all the possible chances to say something witty?” Their relationship had never really been the best. Even as children he’d been the wild one and Clay had been the respectable one. And it hadn’t gotten better when they were teens. But, when push came to shove, they were always there for each other. This time was no different. They just had to get along when working with the team. That couldn’t be too hard, could it?

Dinner went quietly, smoothly, just some idle talk. They didn’t come near conversations about Maxine or Shelby. Let alone about the two of them together. But that left little to discuss when he was already up to speed about the team. The only person he didn’t know was Owen. The rest he’d either lived with or worked with. So there really wasn’t much to discuss.

The silence had him thinking about Shelby and that slap. She could have punched him, she had a mean right hook after all, but she hadn’t. She’d gone with a slap so it would sting. Probably the way his words had stung her. Caleb didn’t feel about saying them because they were true to some extent. But that hurt look, he’d never been able to handle it. He just wanted to forget about Shelby but she always reached out, always tried to talk, and now they’d be working together.

Dinner finished up quickly, it didn’t really drag on, and the food was put away. Clay headed upstairs and Caleb did the dishes. Even to him that was weird but it was best to make peace. One night of doing the dishes wasn’t going to hurt. His mind kept wandering to Shelby though and what could have been. His feelings were twisted though. Every time he thought of how happy they could have been there was a twinge of anger. The disgust was gone and all that tainted those thoughts now was anger. Anger and frustration and wanting.

Swearing under his breath, Caleb dried his hands and headed out the door. It was time to settle this once and for all. He knew where Shelby stayed and he was going to make sure she knew to stay away from his brother and his family. This was strictly professional. That’s what he told himself as he went upstairs in her building and knocked on the door. That’s what he told himself when she opened the door and her blue eyes widened in surprise.

And it’s what he told himself as he entered her room and kissed her, kicking the door closed behind him.

“Caleb! What are you-“ Shelby was able to say before he was kissing her again. He didn’t want her to finish the question because even he didn’t know what he was doing. Caleb wasn’t supposed to be doing this. But her lips were warm, a little chapped, and her skin was as soft as ever.

“Shelby. Please.” Why was he saying please? Why were his hands running up her legs? Why were they backing towards her bed? He had no answers for any of this but all thoughts were gone the moment his knees hit the bed. And they were both gone from there. Hands, lips, teeth, everything all at once. And with no regrets. At least not on Caleb’s side. 

They slept that night in the small bed, arms and legs tangled together. They didn’t bother to lock the door, it had been the last thing on their mind, so they were awoken by an “Oh God” at some ungodly hour. Caleb groaned at the noise and the warm body shifting quickly next to him. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to know it was Alex. Who else would it be at this hour? Which, by his watch as he peaked his eyes open, it was just after 3am.

“Alex, we’re all adults here, come back later!” He almost whined and gave a pout in Shelby’s direction. It wasn’t like she could get up else she would compromise what decency the blankets gave them.

“Oh- Oh my God! Shelby! We’re talking about this in the morning.” And the door blessedly closed. Caleb relaxed back into the bed and rubbed his fingers along Shelby’s spine. 

“Lay back down, it’s not like this is new to her.”

“That’s not the point, Caleb. We shouldn’t have done this. Why did we do this?” And, while she may have been asking that question and said those things, it didn’t stop the woman from Georgia from laying back down. Her head was on his shoulder and she cuddled into his side. “… I missed this. I missed you.”

“… Me too.” It wasn’t a lie in the slightest. He had missed this. He’d missed how they could be so perfect together. They fell back into silence and slowly fell back to sleep. They could talk about what had happened in the morning. Or not. Maybe they’d just needed this to get passed everything from before. Maybe the next crisis would mean they could work better together because of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick and unedited fic. I really do love this pairing and want them to just be happy. So maybe someday I'll write one where they're old and happy with kids.


End file.
